A Wolf's HeartRewritten
by Ichi89
Summary: This is a rewrite I did of A Wolf's heart. Couldn't get my muse to work properly on the old version. Ron/Draco AU as of book 5. Summary inside. Slash, M/M Rated M just in case.
1. Bloody Christmas

Title: A Wolf's Heart  
Penname: Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune  
Pairing: Ron/Draco Remus/Severus(maybe . . . most likely)  
Summary: A werewolf attack on the Burrow during Christmas break kills Ginny and leaves Ron injured, changing his life forever. In the aftermath, Ron and his family must deal with the loss of his sister as well as the hardships of his becoming a werewolf, a creature that most of the wizarding world looks down on. How will he deal with it all when he's forced to go back to school, despite everything?  
Warnings: Slash,  
Disclaimer: Only the plot idea is mine, all characters and places as well as the world belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Cold wind whipped at the young red head's face as he ran at full speed, as fast as his long legs could carry him away from the wolf chasing him, leaving the Burrow behind him. Howls and screams both pierced the air, a low growling and the sound of large paws hitting the frozen ground echoed behind the youngest male Weasley. The further he got from the Burrow, however, the more he panicked. The others needed his help! _ Bloody hell,_ he reprimanded himself, _come on, loop around! You gotta get back to the others!_ Finally darting around a tree, he grabbed a lowhanging branch as he did so, holding it as he continued running. He gave a rather Slytherin smirk as he released it and heard a dull _thwack_, followed by a satisfying wolfish yelp. Spinning back toward the Burrow, Ron sped off, intent on helping his family.

Knowing, he'd only managed to slow the wolf down a couple of seconds, he gave a rather panicked laugh as a burst of adrenaline shot through him giving him the extra speed he needed to stay ahead of the now enraged wolf. He burst into the clearing, happy as his home came into view, only to freeze at the sight he saw before him. A large wolf with shaggy black fur ripped a small female form wide open. "No . . . .Ginny!!!" Ron raced forward instantly, slamming his shoulder full force into the large werewolf. "Get away from her!" he raged. "Mum!! Help!" He caught his sister as she fell and looked around frantically to see many of his family down. "No . . . " Tear splashed his face as he looked down at his little sister, he was supposed to protect her, she was too young to die.

A deep growl ripped his attention from Ginny as he felt his sister's body grow heavier. "You," Ron growled lowly as he gently lay his sister down. Ron laid his sister down. "Don't worry Gin," he assured her, "you'll be ok soon."

"You monster!" Ron screamed as a sudden flare of anger gave him the strength to dive at the wolf, the impact of his full weight driving the larger creature to the ground. "How dare you hurt her!"

Impacting with the frozen ground, the wolf gave a surprised sounding 'woof', shock freezing it for only a couple of seconds before its claws began to rip at Ron's clothing and his jaw snapped repeatedly, attempting to tear into Ron and rip him to shreds. The two tossed around and wrestled, first one and then the other gaining the upper hand. Fur and clothing became covered in blood and mud as they continued to fight. Then, as suddenly it started the whole world seemed to come to a crashing halt as he heard a scream and felt sharp canines pierce his shoulder as the wolf bit down hard, nearly tearing a piece of flesh from his shoulder before being flung back by a spell. Little did Ron know but the scream had been his own as tears continued to flow from his eyes.

His shoulder feeling like it was literally on fire, Ron knew he was dead. There was no way around it. They were all dead. The world around him began to darken as he looked[[stared]] up at the sky. A face blocked his view, red hair falling in his face. His mother was sobbing, trying to speak; though, he had no idea what the woman was saying, the volume seemed to have been completely muted. Finally the world faded completely and that was the last thing Ron remembered.

x-x-x

"Ron! Ron speak to me!!!" Molly cried out as a very injured Fred leaned on his twin brother, both paler then the moon above as they watched their mother cradle their younger brother's head in her lap.

"Molly! We need to get him inside! Now!" Arthur cried out as he lifted the limp form of their daughter, already dead.

The family quickly headed back inside, barricading everything as the sun began to rise over the horizon. They had wounds to mend and a daughter to bury.

Xx-xX

A week passed, only a week, and things were nowhere near normal. Even the twins found it hard to smile anymore. They had lost their little sister, whom they were all so protective of. They had failed her.

Ron was worse off than all of them. His sister had died in his arms and he had a bite scar to permanantly mark his failure. That's right, Ronald Weasley was now a werewolf. He had already began to feel the effects of the transformation in his instincts and his actions. That night had been the worst.

_"Someone get me a blood replenishing out of the cupboard!" Molly hollered as Charlie laid Ron's limp form on the couch. Blood seeped from his shoulder and numerous other scratches._

"He was bit mum . . . " Fred whimpered as he clenched one hand in his twin's shirt.

"Now is not the time for that, Fred!" Molly snapped as she took the potion that Arthur had grabbed after setting their daughter down. The living room was silent as Molly worked at healing Ron's wounds forcing the potion down him. Suddenly the red head's eyes snapped open and he gave a pained gasp, his body writhing as his eyes seemed to dilate and then constrict. He tensed, a second cry falling from his lips before his body went limp and his eyes once again closed.

"Mum!" Charlie looked at the pale woman as she only seemed to look on in horror at her youngest son.

"My baby, . . . " she whimpered.

"Mum! Look, he's still breathing! He's not dead. It's alright!" Moving forward, the dragon tamer wrapped his arms around his mother, who seemed to fall apart in his arms. "He's going to be alright, mum . . . "

And to an extent Charlie had been right. The next afternoon Ron woke with a start, but he awoke nonetheless. Now the family sat around the dinning room table, eating dinner. Harry and Hermione were over for the last part of the holiday.

"We go back this week." Hermione brought up.

"I'm not going back." Ron grumbled as he stabbed at a pea that rolled away, shooting across his plate only to roll back. "Not like I'll be welcomed back now.."

"Oh, Ronald, stop it! You're moping," Hermione said firmly. "Dumbledore will let you come back. After all, he let Remus--"

"Yeah, but Remus eventually had friends to run around with on the nights of the full moon." Ron snapped turning to his black haired friend.

"Well then, I guess Hermione and I should work on our animagus forms then, huh?" Harry forced a laugh.

"Just drop it."

"No, Ronald! Harry's right," Hermione scowled. "You have every right to go back there. You've been attending Hogwarts for five years, if they don't allow you back because you got bit trying to save-"

"That's just it, Hermione," Ron scowled, stabbing at the pea again, this time skewering it, "tried and failed to save her. Ginny's six feet under, and I should be with her."

"Ron-"

The red head stood from his chair quickly and threw his napkin down, picking up his plate. "Excuse me." Turning, he headed into the kitchen and placed his plate in the sink before, heading out to the back yard. Pacing[[, he rolled his shoulders as he tried to rein in his temper, finding it harder then it used to be. Most times, he could just bite his tongue when Hermione began to annoy him with her 'rights' speeches, but for some reason he couldn't do that this time. Not to mention, if he tried to do it literally, he had a feeling he'd have bitten clear through his tongue.

Inside, Remus sighed, watching the boy storm off. He could understand how the other was feeling at the moment . . . but at the same time he wondered if the boy might not be worse off than he had been. Since Ron had already started school before he'd been bitten, he now had to look forward to friends and aquaintances who might very well turn their backs on him.

"Don't be too upset with him, Hermione, Harry. You have to remember, he is having to deal with a new set of instincts on top of his already temperamental temper." He smiled sadly at the two while both simply nodded.

"I really hope he is allowed back, after all he's already doing so horridly in his studies without all of this," Hermione sighed.

Meanwhile, Harry looked at the girl, shocked. "Uh, Hermione?"

"What?" the brunette looked at Harry with innocent looking eyes.

"How can you be worried about his grades when all of this other stuff is going on?" Green eyes shimmered with both confusion and amusement.

"Well one of us has to, and seeing as I'm the only one always worrying about everyone's grade why change now?" she replied, shrugging as if she was stating the obvious.

Both Remus and Harry laughed at her nonchalant attitude before Remus sighed.

"As long as he has you two, I'm sure he'll get better at controlling his anger. Just just roll up some newspaper and smack him on the nose if he gets too out of line," Remus joked, before laughing when he heard Harry choke on his drink and the others at the table laughed.

"That was very much needed, Remus . . . thank you," Molly said softly, smiling slightly as she wiped a tear from her eye. The family had gone too long with out at least a snicker.

Xx--xX

Soon the three were headed back to school, much to Ron's disappointment. He wasn't sure how he would handle being back there, not with how his anger was flaring up after his 'incident'.

"Don't worry, Ron, we're here for you." Hermione gave the red head a confident smile to which he shrugged and looked out the window at the snow covered scenery. It was interesting to note all the things that changed with his new senses. He had learned that each person had a distinct smell to them, not even the twins' scents were identical. Hermione smelled of thyme and carnations while Harry smelled of sandalwood and vanilla. On top of his sense of smell his sense of sight was heightened, colors became sharper and seemed to contrast each other more. Looking out at the snow it seemed to almost blind him when compared to the grey sky above.

Suddenly a new smell caught his attention. It was headed towards their compartment, Jasmine, cloves and musk . . . three scents that seemed to stimulate him more then any other he'd ever caught. Not even Hermione's had caught his attention like this one had. His head snapped to look at the door as his ears picked up the subtle sound of clacking shoes and the swish of a robe. Suddenly the door slid open and Ron blinked.

"Well, well, if it isn't Scar-head, Weaselbee, and the mudblood," Draco sneered as he looked around.

This could _not_ be happening. He was _not_ finding the Slytherin git's scent attractive. No way in the nine rings of hell was he thinking that . . . or so he tried to convince himself.

"Oh get over yourself, Malfoy," Hermione snapped, rolling her eyes.

"And who asked you to speak, Mudblood," Draco snickered, only to stop, hearing an low growl coming from one of the men. His first reaction was to look to Potter. By the time he noticed it wasn't him, it was too late. A hand grabbed the front of his robes and he was nearly lifted off his feet by none other than 'Weaselbee'. "Bloody hell, let go of me!"

"Don't you ever . . . " Ron growled through his teeth, "_ever_ call her that ever again."

"And why should I listen to you? You poor, blood traitor. Now put me down!"

"Ron stop!" Hermione was on her feet placing a gentle hand on her friends shoulder. "Just ignore him, Ron. He's he's not worth getting expelled over."

"Hermione's right, Ron, come on," Harry piped up from behind the red head before glaring at Draco.

Blinking a few times, Ron nodded before lowering Draco so that his feet were on the ground before shoving him so that the normally graceful blond fell, unceremoniously, on his arse. After doing so, he stepped back, waiting, the wolf in him wanting to see some sign of submission from the smaller teen, so he stood there, staring the other down.

Jumping back up, Draco glared at Ron, meeting his gaze before turning and effectively breaking eye contact making Ron's wolf cheer a bit. "Crabbe! Goyle! Let's get back to our compartment. I'd rather not continue breathing the same air as the weasel." Thehe three easily strode down the hall, a few people ducking back into their compartments; most snickering. Most snickering at how it was about time someone tossed Malfoy onto his arse.

Stepping back in, Ron fell into his seat, still seething. "Bloody hell, that git really ticks me off."

Closing the compartment door, Harry shook his head. "Maybe you should avoid Malfoy as much as possible this year, mate."

"Oh yeah, cause I just go looking for the bloke normally," Ron said drily, rolling his eyes. "He's the one who came here and started something."

"Maybe so, but you really need to learn to control your anger more, perhaps meditation or something?" Hermione piped up as she sat back down.  
Harry snickered a bit and shook his head. "Hermione, think about it. Ron doesn't have the attention span for meditation."

"Good point." Tilting her head the bushy haired girl looked thoughtful.

"Oi! I'm right here!"

Both laughed as they looked to their friend. Blinking a bit, Ron found that it was hard for him not to smile, and he had to admit, no matter how bad things got, he was glad that he had his friends around. Nothing really showed you how much people cared, than when being turned into a werewolf. Course, it helped when you already had a werewolf friend or mentor. He had spent many nights talking to Remus by the fireplace about what it was to be a werewolf.

That night, Ron, along with Harry and Hermione, was called to Dumbledore's office. The three sat in the chairs that were in front of his desk, Ron shifting nervously while Hermione looked ready for a good debate.

"Well, I have to say that you three look a bit better then I expected," Dumbledore said smiling as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Yes, well, sometimes you need to just keep living," Hermione replied, nodding.

"Quite right." The elderly man nodded before looking to Ron. "And how are you this evening, Mr. Weasley."

"Let's see, my sisters dead, I was turned into a werewolf and I nearly wanted to tear Malfoy apart. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that I can't seem to control my temper anymore. How would you be in my shoes?" Ron asked, tilting his head, his voice questioning, while his eyes almost dared the man to answer.

Dumbledore simply chuckled and nodded. "Yes, well, please don't actually tear any students apart, the parents prefer to have their children returned to them whole."

"What did you want to talk to us about Headmaster?" Hermione asked. She sighed, looking between the two of them, noticing that Ron and Dumbledore had locked gazes. Of course, the older man knew what he was doing. To look away was to show submission, something the leader of a school could not do. Finally Ron sighed and looked away.

"Well, I was going to inform you three that Mr. Weasley will be taking the Wolfsbane potion and will be taken into the shrieking shack during the full moon just as Mr. Lupin was in his day."

All three teens nodded; they had expected that.

"Though I ask that you two please do not do as James Potter and his friends did."

"Sir?" Harry looked confused.

"I ask that you two do not let him out, even if he is in controlof himself. It it would not be safe for him to roam the grounds in these days of war."

"Not to mention all the parents would be in an uproar if they ever learned about him," Hermione replied drily, rolling her eyes.

"Correct," the headmaster agreed, smiling.

"Now wait so you're just saying they can't help me to get out and roam around? Meaning they can be with me?" Ron looked at the old man, disbelief shining in his eyes.

"Of course, but only if they can master an animagus form." The man's eyes sparkled a bit as he noted the small smile that began to form on the young Weasley's face, as well as the ones on his two companions. "Well then, I'm sure that is all for tonight. You should all head to bed now."

Nodding, all three stood and Harry lead the way out of the office.

"So what forms do you think we'll end up?" Hermione looked excited.

"I think Hermione would be an owl." Ron snickered a bit as a hand swatted at him. "What?" he asked. "It suits you." He laughed a bit as he moved to 'hide' behind Harry. "What about you, Harry? What do you think you'll be?"

"Hm . . . I have no idea . . . .if we're in the shack hopefully not something too big."

"That is unless we just don't tell Dumbledore that you guys let me out." Ron looked at them both hopefully. "I don't think my wolf would stand for being cooped up in that place, even if I was in control."

Harry nodded with a bit of a laugh before shrugging. "We'll figure things out before the full moon."

"Harry that's only two weeks away . . . I mean I don't want to be alone on my first full moon." Ron sighed while Hermione shook her head.

"You won't be, even if we don't have our forms by then, we have the Marauders' map after all."

Both boys blinked at her.

"What? Oh come on we've been breaking the rules for five years now. Is it is it really so hard to hear me suggest that?"

"Yes! Bloody hell, Hermione, you scare me when you say stuff like that. It makes me think it's not really you," Ron laughed, ducking behind Harry as he anticipated a swat coming his way.

Harry laughed as he watched his taller friend duck behind him, he had to admit he was glad that Ron was taking Ginny's death this well, even if it was all an act.

"Come on, we need to get to bed." Hermione turned on her heel before walking down the corridor, the two teens following quickly. "Well the rest of this year is promising to be interesting . . . if nothing else."

"Just don't use me as one of your campaigns for magical creature rights." Ron rolled his eyes as they walked.

"Then don't come crying to me when places won't hire you simply because you're a-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."  



	2. First Moon

Title: A Wolf's Heart

Penname: Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune

Pairing: Ron/Draco Remus/Severus(maybe . . . most likely)

Summary: A werewolf attack on the Burrow during Christmas break kills Ginny and leaves Ron injured, changing his life forever. In the aftermath, Ron and his family must deal with the loss of his sister as well as the hardships of his becoming a werewolf, a creature that most of the wizarding world looks down on. How will he deal with it all when he's forced to go back to school, despite everything?

Warnings: Slash,

Disclaimer: Only the plot idea is mine, all characters and places as well as the world belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Classes easily continued on as usual at Hogwarts, though Ron found it a bit harder then normal to concentrate. The multiple new smells and the change in how colors appeared to him were distracting. Currently he gazed out the window in Divinations, his thoughts wandering to the progress or lack there of that the other two had made with gaining their animagus forms. They had found out, using a potion that Dumbledore asked Severus to brew. Hermione would be a kneazle while Harry was a raccoon, to which Ron had to snicker a bit.

A week away from Ron's first full moon and the teen knew there was no way that his friends would be ready in time.

"Bloody hell..." Ron grumbled as he looked down at his plate.

Looking up from his notes Harry tilted his head questioningly. "What's up mate?"

Crystal blue eyes closed a moment at hearing the word his friend chose. After having received one of his usual letters from Remus he understood why his insides seemed to squirm when ever he heard his best friend call him that. Mate's where special...not just friends, they were lovers in the eyes of a wolf. Sighing Ron shook his head.

"Right sorry ma-" Harry stopped himself. "Ron. Anyways what's wrong?"

"Thanks, and it's just that..." He paused as he looked up from his plate to meet Harry's gaze a moment. "The full moon is coming up next week."

Taking a few moments Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Right...Hermione and I haven't completed out animagus training."

Ron nodded.

"Ron, honestly." Hermione began, her eyes not leaving the page in front of her. "We knew we weren't going to be able to."

"Yeah but don't worry," Harry jumped in. "just because Dumbledore says we can't, doesn't mean we aren't going to be there for you. With or with out animagus forms."

"Exactly," The brunette across from Ron nodded, finally looking up from her book. "besides, if we did that then over half of what happened in our years here never would have seen the light of day."

Stunned Ron blinked, resembling an owl for a moment before a lopsided grin spread across his features. "Good point." The Weasley boy had to admit he was glad he had friends like Harry and Hermione. They were very much a part of his 'pack', just as James and the other marauders had been for Remus.

Xx-xX

The week passed much too quickly for Ron's liking. Over the time they had been back at the school Lavender Brown had resumed her clinging to the red head's arm. He had to admit, he despised her scent. It was too artificial, all perfumes and soaps. Really it hurt his nose when the witch was around; the artificial smells gave him a headache, and if he was around her enough the headache would become a migraine. Needless to say she began to become quite the nuisance.

Apparently Hermione had noticed his agitation when the girl was around because on many occasions the bushy haired girl would make an excuse to whisk the two boys away for studying or something along those lines.

Currently the three were in Charms practicing the banishment charm for the fourth time that week.

"Alright so after I take the potion and Professor McGonagal leads me to the shrieking shack before nightfall I'll be waiting in the room that Sirius dragged me to back in third year." Ron whispered in a hushed voice as he banished a cushion, only succeeding in making it fly a foot away.

"Right," Hermione nodded. "Harry and I will head there as soon as we can."

Said teen nodded as well, banishing a pillow clear across the hallway.

"Good job Mr. Potter." Flitwick smiled as he clapped a bit. "Five points to Gryffendor."

The Slytherins in the room rolled their eyes while others simply gave the 'golden trio' disdainful looks and went back to what they were doing.

That was another thing that Ron had found hard to get used to. As much as he despised the Malfoy heir, his scent was so alluring and seemed to sooth his wolf. He hated it really, now had it been some random unknown until that point in time girl...then he could understand the odd attraction to the new scent. Of course not, Circe forbid his life be so easy. Instead the fates decided that the smell of the annoying, pompous arse of a git, also known as the Slytherin Ice Prince, would be the one to strike his wolf's fancy. Life hated him. Of course being who he was, his confusion on the matter only changed to anger, lead him to the want to tear the younger teen apart.

"Ok Ron?" Hermione looked at her friend, who had obviously become lost in his own thouts.

"Huh?" Ron blinked. "Sorry thinking again."

"You know Ron," Harry chuckled. "maybe you should stop doing that, you might break something."

"Oi," Ron grumbled. "shut up."

Hermione covered her hand to hide the obvious grin that was quickly making it's way across her lips. "As I was saying," She cleared her throat, the smile still ever present. "Harry and I will most likely be under the cloak, so you'll smell us before seeing us."

The red head nodded a moment. "Got yeah, smell something funny it's most likely you two."

"Hey!" Hermione gave him a very half hearted glare, attempting to make herself look offended.

This time it was Ron's turn to laugh at one of the other two. The three continued to talk and joke as they practiced their spells until the end of class.

As they all walked out of the class Ron walked on Harry's right slightly behind him while Hermione walked on his left. Suddenly Ron stopped in his tracks the moment he caught a familiar scent. "Hey maybe we should go this way guys…" He shifted to look over his shoulder.

"Ronald…" Hermione looked confused. "I know you don't want to go to Defense but we really can't be late."

"That's not it," He shook his head as his eyes darted from the corner ahead of them back to the hall behind them. The scent was getting closed. "It's La-"

"Won-bon~" A high pitched voice squealed as none other than Lavender Brown swept around the corner and right over to Ron. Easily stepping forward she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "There you are, I was wondering where you had gotten off to. Thought you were avoiding me with how you were moving."

Rolling her eyes Hermione placed a hand on her hip while the other rested on the strap of her school bag. "Really we need to be going Ron. We have a class to get to." She tapped her foot as she looked between the two.

"Right sorry 'Mione," Ron nodded before looking down at Lavender. Using his best puppy eyes as he tugged at an arm. "Sorry Lav, you know how Hermione gets." He smiled as she huffed.

"Fine." Pouting a bit the girl reached up, standing on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips to Ron's cheek, the hall was filled awe's from a few students at the sight while some made grossed out faces.

"Looks like we know who the future Mrs. Weaselbee." A smooth voice filtered through the crowd from behind the trio and Lavender.

Harry whipped around and as soon as he saw who it was his eyes looked heavenwards in annoyance.

"At least he has a possible bride, unlike the only heir to the Malfoy name," Hermione smirked a bit as she turned to face the lithe teen.

"Who asked you?" He scowled at the witch in front of him before his eyes scanned over to Lavender who was frowning at him. "Honestly I rather be alone then with…._that_."

A few of the Slytherin students around the group snickered as Lavender looked as if Malfoy had slapped her.

"Malfoy," Ron's deep voice reverberated, laced with a threatening growl.

"Oh can it Weaselbee, just means that I have better taste then you."

"More like _different_ tastes," Lavender suddenly smirked as she straightened up. "if you understand what I mean."

"What?" Ron looked confused as he noticed the 'Ice Prince' seemed to pale even more, if that where possible.

"He's a poof, or at least that's the rumor these da-"

Before the witch could finish her sentence Draco stepped forward and sharply brought his hand down across her cheek. "Shut up you stupid bint."

Ron was on Malfoy in an instant, grabbing him by the arm that had not struck out with his left hand. Spinning him around he jerked the smaller teen a bit.

"Ow!" Draco exclaimed as he was pulled in such a way that one hand rested on Ron's chest as he regained his balance. "Let me go, Weasley!"

"Ron!" Harry stepped forward and stopped Ron's right arm as it rose. The last thing they needed was for Ron to get detention for knocking the blond out cold with one hit. "Come on, just let him go."

"Bloody hell!" Being thrown back almost the moment Harry's words left his mouth, Malfoy stood once more. "What is wrong with you lately Weaselbee? What, your sister death that bad?" A smirk suddenly spread across his lips. "Personally I think-"

"No one cares what you think Malfoy." Hermione glared as she moved to stand between the very angry werewolf and Draco. "Come on Ron lets get to Defense." Grabbing the red head's hand as well as Harry's, easily dragging them both off while Lavender followed before being pulled aside by her friends.

Sitting at dinner that night Ron seethed. "Really who does that prat think he is."

"Malfoy." Harry guessed with a shrug.

"to be honest," Hermione shook her head. "I don't blame him for smacking her."

"What?!"

"Oh think about Ronald, he's the only child of one of the few pure blood families left. For a rumor like that to go around," She shrugged. "it could be very damaging for both himself and his family."

Harry looked thoughtful before nodding. "I can see it."

"So in other words," Ron sighed. "I was in the wrong."

"A bit yes," Nodding Hermione agreed before shrugging. "but to be honest I'm not going to blame you for what you did."

"That's a first," Ron let a small smile grace his lips before shrugging and going back to eating his rather rare steak.

For the most part that was how the entire week went, with a few too many run ins with Malfoy for Ron's liking. It really didn't help when you were trying to forget that you were attracted to a person's scent when they had a habit of showing up and stomping on your every last nerve.

All too soon the day of the full moon came and Ron now understood why Remus was always so antsy around that time of the month. It was hard to sit still, his instincts ran wild and he would give anything to just get out and run around the grounds. He wanted nothing more than to feel the wind on his face and be surrounded by the sent of the forest.  
"Come on," Harry stepped into Ron's line of sight and smiled softly. "We got to get you down to Professor Snape so that you can take your potion on time."

Barely catching his friends words Ron simply nodded and stood from the window sill. Without a word he followed Harry out of the boys dorm where they met up with Hermione and made their way down to the dungeons.

Upon entering the potions lab Ron froze, that scent again. Groaning he looked towards Snape's desk to see the older man talking to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione cleared her throat a bit, stepping forward as she did so. "Excuse us Professor," She interrupted carefully. "we brought Ronald for his detention."

Ron gaped at the girl before scowling and snapping his mouth shut with an audible clack.

Meanwhile the potions Master nodded, giving Ron a rather condescending smirk. "Good, Ms. Granger, Potter, you may leave now."

"Can't they-"

"Mr. Weasley do you expect me to allow you _and_ your friends to blow up my lab?" Severus smirked a bit when he heard a light snicker from the small blond beside him.

"I should be going Professor." Draco gave Severus a smile before turning and brushing past Ron as he left.

Harry rolled his eyes, waiting for the blond to leave completely before lowering his voice. "We're staying with him until he has to leave to the Shrieking shack."

Nodding Hermione looked over at Ron who smiled a bit.

Sneering the Potions Master rolled his eyes and took a vial from his desk before handing to Ron. "Drink," He ordered with a smirk.

After Ron downed the vile tasting potion his body almost instantly wanted to revolt and attempted to force the concoction back out. Gulping down a few lungful of air the teen were nodded to tell his friends he was alright.

"Come now Weasley it wasn't that bad," Snape said drily with a roll of his eyes.

"Says the man who never has to taste it," Ron cleared his throat as if to cover his words, earning him a stern scowl from the professor.

"You are to head to the front doors and meet with McGonagal. She will lead you from there," His words had a very evident tone of finality to them as he turned and strode back to his desk, robes billowing as he walked.

Slowly the three made their way to then entrance hall, Ron lagging behind as much as possible. He really didn't want to leave the castle, he had a bad feeling about everything. As hey rounded the last corner and now faced the large front doors something in Ron made him want to flee, just run and never stop.

Seeming to sense his fear Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm, a stern yet comforting look in her eyes. "Come on, we're Gryffindor after all. We don't run from anything."

A forced laugh came from the young man as he nodded and gulped. "Right," taking a deep breath he let it out and then followed Hermione's lead to the front doors where their Head of House stood.

"Good evening Mr. Weasley," Minerva smiled kindly with an incline of her head to both Hermione and Harry.

"Hello, ma'am," Ron shifted a bit. "are you sure they can't come?"

"Have either of you finished your training?" The older woman looked over the rim of her glasses and sighed as both shook their heads. "then I'm afraid not."

Ron gave a rather suffering sigh and nodded. "Right…."

"We should get going before it gets dark," She motioned for him to proceed before her through the seemingly gargantuan doors.

At that moment Ron had never really felt small, but looking up at the doors that he was being forced to head out through, when he truly didn't want to, made him feel minuscule in comparison. Taking another deep breath he nodded firmly and took a step forward, watching as the doors opened on their own.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Ron," Harry smiled with a bit of a wink from behind his rounded frames.

"Right."

"Then off you two get. I'm sure you have homework to get done," the Transfigurations Professor raised her eyebrows as she motioned them back farther into the school.

Nodding Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and turned, leading the other back up to the dorms. They had to get ready to sneak out after all.

Watching them leave Ron again sighed, that was becoming an odd habit of his lately and it began to remind him of Remus. One thing he would admit, his first full moon might have been more welcomed if he had another werewolf around. One he trusted.

McGonagal lead him through the grounds and to the town. The sun was beginning to set as they finally reached the rundown shack. Looking up at the swaying building his heightened hearing picked up on the subtlest noises that the creaking wood made. It sounded almost sad, talk about a downer. Stepping through the front door he noticed the house wasn't that bad looking, just run down and dust covered. In all honesty he and the others had never fully explored the place. It brought back bad memories for Harry, being the first place he had met his late godfather.

"Did you hear me Mr. Weasley?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Professor," Ron smiled sheepishly. "Wasn't paying attention."

"Apparently, though understandable," she smiled softly before looking around the living room like area. "I said that you are to stay in this building and not to leave, we will ward the doors and windows to be extra sure."

"Okay," Ron nodded. He wasn't worried about that, they didn't know where the tunnel came in from anyways.

"I will see you in class tomorrow, but don't stress over your homework," Turning she headed back to the door. "You have one extra day to do it."

"Thank you Professor." that was one thing he was glad for. The teachers had been informed and he had a little extra time on some of his assignments, only the ones due the next day though.

Leaving McGonagal did just as she said she would and easily set up wards to keep anything from getting in or out of the building.

When he sure he was safe Ron ran up to one of the upper floors and stepped into a very familiar room. As he did so he forced back a growl. Maybe this hadn't been the best room to choose. Before he could truly finish his thoughts how ever he felt as if his bones were on fire. Falling to the ground he arched in pain, it was like receiving the cruciatus ten fold, or what he thought that might feel like. Bones popped in and out of place as he felt his body changing. Clothing tore and fell around him, something he hadn't expected. Somewhere deep down he told him self to remember to bring extra clothes next month.

Gasping he writhed on the ground and tossed from side to side before it stopped. Ending as suddenly as it started. Rising o his feet the wolf looked around. He was at least three feet tall with silky ginger fur. It was odd to look around, everything seemed to be in unsaturated color, dimmer then normal. So dim that most things seemed to be in black and white with shades of grey. On top of that everything was sharper. Looking down at his feet, paws, he saw sharp nails that could easily tear through a person and a flash from the night only a month ago came to his mind. The large black wolf tearing his sister to shred.

Giving a growling bark he lashed out and smashed against a mirror that was leaning against the wall. He felt as well as heard it shatter, almost satisfied at the sound he turned and trotted out of the room, part of him wanting to explore a bit before remembering he had to wait for the others. Sitting on his haunches he waited in the hall.

About half an hour passed, or so the wolf guessed, before he heard the familiar sound of his two friends heading up the stairs. Standing he barked upon their appearance and walked over to them.

"Hey Ron," Harry smiled as he knelt down holding out his hand.

Ron rolled his eyes as he butted his head against the hand and gave him a look.

"Right," Harry smiled. "Sorry," He laughed before looking to Hermione.

"We brought you some clothes for when you transform back."

_Always thinking. Thank Merlin for Hermione._ Ron laughed inwardly before heading towards the stairs. He wanted to explore the house. Looking back he gave the two a meaningful bark before leaping down them, effectively landing on one step before leaping again and landing rather gracefully at the bottom. Maybe being a werewolf wouldn't be so bad, as long as he was in control and not the beast.

Authors Note:

Hey there all~ Ok so this is the second installment for A Wolf's heart. I know it is completely different then the original but I couldn't get any sort of plot from said original. While I was deprived of internet I decided to rewrite this so that my mom could read it.

On another note I have to ask you all who are my readers and may or may not have read Save Her, my HitenKago fic....be forwarned if you haven't read it that I wrote it like 4-5 years ago. It sucks, a lot. Well I was looking at just how many reviews I was gettin gfor it and decided that maybe I'd rewrite it. Please tell me what you all think.

Anyways thanks for reading, please review and even check out Alla-Aku2 for two pretty good HP crossovers. Both are slashy and both are written by myself and my girlfriend.


	3. Potential

Title: A Wolf's Heart

Penname: Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune

Pairing: Ron/Draco Remus/Severus(maybe . . . most likely)

Summary: A werewolf attack on the Burrow during Christmas break kills Ginny and leaves Ron injured, changing his life forever. In the aftermath, Ron and his family must deal with the loss of his sister as well as the hardships of his becoming a werewolf, a creature that most of the wizarding world looks down on. How will he deal with it all when he's forced to go back to school, despite everything?

Warnings: Slash,

Disclaimer: Only the plot idea is mine, all characters and places as well as the world belongs to J. K. Rowling.

"I'm sorry Albus but I can't continue the year." A tall woman with flowing brown hair stood in the hall speaking with the headmaster.

"And why ever not Sirianna?"

"I must return to France, my sister is ill and needs me to help look after our mother." Sirianna sighed and shook her head. "I am terribly sorry but I must leave tomorrow night."

"Of course…I only wish you and yours well." Albus smiled softly at the woman. "I am sure I can get a replacement in time."

"That's good, I'd hate to leave so suddenly that you didn't have time to find someone in time." the brunette woman smiled wryly and made a soft elegant bow before turning. "I should go pack now, good evening Albus."

"Of course, Sirianna." Albus chimed before turning as well and headed back to his own office. Grabbing a bit of floo powder he tossed it into the flames before stepping in. "Number Twelve Grimwald Place." He announced before being completely engulfed in flames.

Stepping out of the fire place he smiled to find just the man he was looking for.

"Good evening, sir."

"Good evening Remus. Tell me," The elderly mans eyes sparkled. "How would you like to teach once more?"

Xx-xX

Two days later the sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors filed into Defense class and took their seats. Ron looked a bit worse for wear having been so tired after the full moon and not having rested properly.

"Good morning class." A cheerful male voice greeted them from the front of the class room forcing many to snap to attention.

"Remus?" Ron and Harry looked confused.

Hermione smiled, finally a teacher that knew what they were doing. "Professor Lupin."

"Hello you three." Remus smiled, giving Ron a worried glance before looking around the class. "I'm afraid Professor Marciano was called away and can not continue the year."

A few students sighed. No one lasted more then a year. In fact this was the first time that someone did. Remus was back after all and no one had ever come back after leaving the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Now I was told that ou all had reports to hand in on Defensive spells. Please pass them forward and I will grade them."

There was a rustle of papers as students began to pull out their assignments.

Later that day at lunch the Gryffindor table was alive with talk about the return of everyone's favorite Defense Professor.

"It's bloody great to see him back." Seamus spoke up, looking at Dean and Neville.

"Yeah it is, maybe we'll all finally learn proper defense." Neville interjected before taking a drink from his goblet.

Not far from them Hermione frowned. "While it's nice to see Remus back teaching, won't this cause problems with the ministry?"

"No kidding," Ron piped up as he stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth.

"I'm sure Dumbledore knows what he's doing. Besides this is great for Ron," Harry looked at his friends. "After all now if he needs help with his," He raised his eyebrows a bit before continuing, "he can just go to Remus."

"Professor Lupin, Harry." Hermione corrected.

"Oh come on Hermione," Harry rolled his eyes with a sigh, "the guy has known me since I was a baby I have a right to call him by his first name."

"He's got a point there." Ron snickered after swallowing his food.

"Still," The brunette frowned before looking up at the teachers table. "I hope this doesn't cause Professor Lupin too much grief."

"He wouldn't have taken the job if he didn't want to Hermione."

"How can you be so sure Harry?"

The raven haired teen looked confused. "Why would he take a job he didn't want?"

"Because it's a job that will let him work there." Ron said, looking at his plate. Something Ron had realized after the first full moon, his dreams of being an Auror alongside Harry were nothing more than that now. There was no way the ministry would allow a werewolf to work for them. It was too dangerous.

The three of them lapsed into silence for the rest of lunch. It was not an uncomfortable silence, they didn't have those for the most part anymore, it was just silence.

Xx-xX

Ron yawned as he walked through the halls. Harry had Quidditch practice and since everything had happened over break Ron had found he couldn't take part in it. It reminded him too much of the fact that _she _was gone. Meanwhile Hermione had gone on one of her study binges and Ron had found the silence a bit unnerving, hence why he was walking around instead of being in the Gryffindor commons.

Stopping in front of the door to the Defense class room he smiled a bit and headed inside. "Remus?" He looked around soon finding the door to the older werewolf's office wide open.

"Oh Ronald, good evening." Remus smiled as he stepped over to the door and motioned the teen in. "Come in, is there something you need?"

"Nah not really," Ron smiled as he stepped in. "Just couldn't sit still."

"I can understand that." Nodding the mousy haired man walked back to his desk where stacks of papers covered the wooden surface. "How was your first full moon?"

"Not bad actually," Ron shrugged as he took a seat in a chair. "Don't get me wrong the pain was unbelievable but other than that it wasn't too horrible."

"I'm sorry to say it doesn't get any easier."

"I didn't think so." Ron laughed a bit, not sounding very comical. "hey Remus?"

"Yes?" the elder werewolf looked questioningly.

"What does it mean when the wolf gets excited just by someone's scent?"

Remus made a choking sound, he hadn't expected that sort of question. "Why…why do you ask?"

"Why else?" Ron slouched looking away, his ears turning a dark shade of pink.

"Well…," Remus paused a bit before continuing. "normally it means that said person is a potential mate." Remus cleared his throat as he spoke. "You see the wolf is very primal, after all it is a beast of sorts. It lives souly on instinct."

"What if normally you would never even _think_ about the person like that?" Ron looked a bit hopeful, maybe his case was a fluke and he had nothing to worry about. _Dream on Weasley._

Remus shook his head.

_Bugger._

"You see Ronald to a wolf it doesn't matter. That is only a human aspect." He took a breath as he picked up his wand and waved it a bit, summoning a teapot and two cups. Pouring them both tea Remus handed one cup to Ron. "It's the same for any werewolf. Even if the person is someone you have hated since you were in school the wolf will always be attracted to the persons scent."

"But I hate the bloody!" Ron busted setting his tea down rather harshly as it sloshed around and spilled over the rim of the cup a bit.

"It's not like I'm saying you have to marry him, Ronald." Remus sighed tiredly.

Ron froze. "Who said it was a _he_?" He puffed out his chest, looking rather defensive about the matter.

Chuckling Remus shook his head. "By your reaction I assume it was young Malfoy's scent that aroused your wolf's interest."

A small 'eep' sound was his only response.

"Like I said Ron," the older man smiled softly. "it doesn't mean that he is the only candidate for a mate. If that were the case many werewolves would go insane."

"Why?" A confused sounding voice responded as Ron sat up a bit straighter, looking a bit more interested.

"Because if the person is not compatible with the wolf then it won't sit well with the human component either." Remus sighed.

"Oh…okay," Ron looked around the office, it looked exactly as it had in his third year. "It's good to have you back here teaching."

Remus smiled kindly. "Thank you, I have to say I am glad that I decided to take the position."

Nodding the ginger teen smiled back and picked up his cup, taking a long drink. The day continued and the two talked about many things. Remus informed Ron that he would be with him during the full moons now that he was at the school as well. Soon the day wore on and Ron was forced to head back to the common room for the night.

"I will see you in class tomorrow, and don't for get your report on how to deflect an unfriendly spell." Remus smiled as he waved Ron off.

"Yes sir," Ron rolled his eyes with a smile nonetheless. Returning to the commons he was met with curious stares from both his friends.

"Where have you been all day?" Hermione berated. "I look up one minute you're there and the next time I go to ask you to hand me my extra parchment you're gone."

"Sorry 'Mione," he smiled sheepishly. "I got distracted talking to Remus."

"What about?" Harry tilted his head looking curious.

"You know when you look like that I can understand why you got a raccoon for an animagus form." Ron laughed, even as his friend gave him a half hearted scowl. "Anyways, we talked about _that_ stuff and he said he's be around during that time." He sat beside the others.

"You know, you saying 'that' is getting annoying." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just say it. Just once."

Ron shook his head.

"It's true whether you say it or not."

"I know…just don't want the entire school knowing." Sighing the redhead shook his head a second time.

"The entire school wouldn't know considering we're the only ones here."

"Paintings."

"And you don't think they were in Remus' office, or Dumbledore's for that matter." Hermione gave him an expectant look with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah well…," Giving up his shoulders slouched forward. "fine. Remus'll be with us on the full moon."

"There," Hermione smiled. "Now was that really so hard?"

"Yes."

Harry snickered.

"What's so funny?" Ron looked at his friend.

"You two," Shaking his head Harry relaxed in his seat. "you sound like an old married couple."

Hermione sighed while Ron blushed a bit and playfully punched the other in the shoulder, making said teen laugh while holding his arm. Anyone seeing them would just see three very close friends having fun.

Xx-xX

Lavender really hated it. Ever since they had returned from holidays Ron was avoiding her, he'd suddenly start sneezing every time she walked into a room to talk to him and then say that he had a migraine so he couldn't talk. It was as if her boyfriend was avoiding her. Then she understood why.

One night she had heard the _wondrous_ golden trio laughing and talking down in the commons while most were out or asleep. Figuring she'd go and steal some of her red haired lovers time she began to take a few steps before freezing.

"Yeah well…," there was a slight pause in Ron's voice. "fine. Remus'll be with us on the full moon."

"There," Hermione sounded very pleased with herself. "Now was that really so hard?"

Lavender quietly stepped back up the stairs and headed into the girls room. Everyone knew that Remus Lupin was a werewolf, after all it was why he had stopped teaching. But for the other three to be around him during the _full moon_. That had to have meant that one of them was a werewolf as well. Thinking it over, it was pretty obvious which of them it was. After all Ron was the one who had changed the most since the attack on his family. Shaking a bit she pulled the covers over her as she crawled into bed. What did that mean for her? Her parent's would be furious if they found out she was dating a werewolf, but she loved Ron. He was her world. She'd have to think about it more before talking to him.

Deciding this the Queen of Gossip curled into her blankets and let her mind drift off into a deep slumber, riddled with odd dreams about werewolves and Ron.

Xx-xX

"Good morning my ickle Won-Won." Lavender smiled as she sat beside Ron, a sneeze escaping him as she did.

"Hey Lav, how was your night?" Ron held his breath a bit, he had to admit he didn't understand why he was dating the girl. Oh right…she was the only one in the school that had ever said they liked him in that way. But her scent, it irritated the wolf which, just as Remus had said, made his human side feel off. Like he shouldn't be with her.

"Oh the usual, did some homework and talked with the girls." The girl leaned over and placed a feather light kiss on Ron's cheek before leaning against his arm. "You know you should really start playing Quidditch again, I'd love to watch you play."

"Yeah well it's a bit hard for me to really set foot on the pitch in the first place." He shrugged looking to Harry, giving him his best 'help' look with out actually saying anything.

Seeing this Harry gave him a sympathetic look before shrugging.

_Traitor._ Ron thought with a mental sigh. _Why did I have to attract the one girl in the entire school who annoys the shite out of me. _The teen grumbled before being brought back to reality by another kiss to his cheek.

"So what are you doing for Hogsmead weekend this month?" Lavender looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"Well the three of us usually go to the three broomsticks-"

"But this weekend we have a lot of work to do, research for Professor Remus' class and all." Hermione butted in giving Lavender a cold look. It was obvious the girl was annoying Hermione to no end.

"We do?"

"Yes Ronald don't you remember I was talking about it on our way here this morning." Hermione berated. "Honestly you can be so spacey."

"Sorry…" Ron looked over at his friends confused, he didn't remember that conversation, and he hadn't even spaced off this time. Bloody hell he hadn't even been that tired.

"Well poo," Lavender pouted. "I wanted for us to g on a date this weekend."

Blinking slowly Ron shrugged. "Next month?"

"Might as well," Sighing the other girl stood. "Well I need to get ready for Potions, see you later Won-Won." Waving she turned and skipped off.

Turning back to Hermione Ron pouted. "Do we seriously-"

"No," Hermione smiled. "I just knew you weren't going to want to go on a 'date' with Lavender Brown. When we could be doing something else."

Harry laughed. "Sometimes I wonder why you hadn't been put in Slytherin."

"And I don't know whether to smack you or agree." Hermione joked as she looked back down at her book.

Staring at his plate Ron let his mind wander, mostly over things he shouldn't have been thinking about. Ginny for starters. She would have told Lavender off in a heartbeat if ron had looked even slightly uncomfortable. He could just see the fiery little redhead girl telling of the self proclaimed queen of gossip. Sure they had been friends but Ron was her brother. He missed her so much, missed teasing her about being shorter, missed seeing her smile when they won a Quidditch match.

"You ok Ron?" Hermione's voice floated into his mind.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Ron smiled, not noticing the tears that threatened to fall.

:Hermione frowned a bit. "You were thinking about Ginny weren't you?"

The redhead only nodded a bit and looked back down at his food. "Just thinking' about how she would have told Lavender off so quick."

Harry laughed softly. "Are you kidding? She'd be teasing you like crazy as soon as Lavender left."

"No kidding." Ron nodded with a far off look in his bright blue eyes.

Xx-xX

Another night and another time that Ron was found wandering the halls aimlessly. Though this time he didn't head in the same direction. His wolf was getting restless again, at least this time he knew why. Wolves where pack creatures, they craved others, craved attention. One of the best forms of attention was touch, unfortunately the wolf seemed to despise his girlfriend so that was out of the question, not that he really blamed his wolf. This really was getting annoying, he felt like he had a split personality.

Rounding a corner he felt himself collide with another body. Acting on instinct he reached out and caught the person. "Sorry," He murmured before looking down to see who it was he had nearly ran over.

"What have to attack me every time I so much as walk passed you." The sneer in the person's voice was evident.

"What are you talking about you git! I didn't even know it was you." Ron growled as he stepped back, his wolf whimpering inwardly at the loss of contact with, so far, the only one he saw as a potential mate.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Down puppy."

Ron's eyes narrowed. _If he only knew I'd have ripped his arm off and beaten him over the head with it._

"What? No witty come back?" the blond rolled his eyes. "Nearly get run over and…wait…is it possible?" He looked around in mock fascination. "No Scar-head? Or Mudblood?"

"Watch it Malfoy."

"What? I'm surprised, I thought you hung off every little thing Scar-head did and I could have sworn the little mudblood was you wife." A condescending smirk crossed Draco's face as he crossed his arms.

Really Ron normally would have laid him out right there and then, knocked him into next week as he'd heard a few muggleborns say. Unfortunately his wolf liked the blond too much to let his anger get too out of control. Rolling his eyes Ron decided to ignore the younger teen and turned to go in the opposite direction. He really didn't need to deal with the blond at the moment.

Xx-xX

Draco blinked as he watched the redhead just walk off. No one just walked away from a Malfoy! Yet there he went. There was something defiantly off when the youngest Weasley male didn't even try to attack him after calling Granger a mudblood. Furrowing his eyebrows Draco shook his head before continuing down the hall towards the library to look a few things up for his Advanced Potions essay.

XXxxXXxxXX

And here it is, the long awaited third chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long guys, had to move out of state and now I'm working. I'm still trying to work on chapter 6 so I'll try to update at least once every 2 weeks, depends on how much my muse wants to work on this.


	4. Odd Pack

Title: A Wolf's Heart  
Penname: Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune  
Pairing: Ron/Draco Remus/Severus(maybe . . . most likely)  
Summary: A werewolf attack on the Burrow during Christmas break kills Ginny and leaves Ron injured, changing his life forever. In the aftermath, Ron and his family must deal with the loss of his sister as well as the hardships of his becoming a werewolf, a creature that most of the wizarding world looks down on. How will he deal with it all when he's forced to go back to school, despite everything?  
Warnings: Slash,  
Disclaimer: Only the plot idea is mine, all characters and places as well as the world belongs to J. K. Rowling.

A month passed since Ron's first full moon and the redhead soon found that having a 'potential' mate was starting to interfere with his studies…as well as life in general. While in Transfigurations Hermione had to gain his attention at least three times, on all accounts for the same reason. He had been staring at Malfoy. The blond was interesting to look at, and even if he had been the source of their torment for the past six years Ron had to admit he was easy on the eyes.

_Damn it Weasley…stop thinking like that. He's rude and cruel, not to mention he's the son of a Death Eater. _He reprimanded, like a mantra really, even as he stared. Thankfully he didn't have nearly as many classes with the Slytherin as his wolf would have liked.

Xx-xX

Little did Ron know but it wasn't just his friends who had noticed the redheads constant staring. At first Lavender thought maybe he was just staring off into space, but then she really looked and saw that Ron was more then staring, he was checking the bloke out.

To think she was ready to marry the other and here he was checking out some bloke. Not that she really blamed him, it wasn't her Won-won's fault that Malfoy was hotter then half the female population of Hogwarts. Maybe something that would mar the blond for life, scar him and make him less attractive. The wheels in her head began to turn before suddenly she smirked and pulled out a piece of parchment, scribbling something down before ripping it off. She'd make sure that the blond wanted nothing to do with _her_ Won-won.

Xx-xX

Draco shifted in his seat as he looked over his shoulder for the third time that class. He felt like he was being watched, stalked. It was odd, and he really didn't like it. The thing was every time he looked back no one was looking at him. Frowning he scanned the room a moment in time to see Granger seemingly berate the Weasel for something or other. No the girl didn't act like Weasley's wife, she acted like she was his mother. Snickering he shook his head at the mental image.

Turning back around he continued to jot down notes and looking over an essay he had been working on. They had been ahead of McGonagall's lesson plans so she decided that today they would be using the time to work on work from other classes. Proofreading his Potions essay he smirked, just as perfect as always. Sitting back he choose to look over his shoulder again only this time in time to catch that someone was in fact staring at him. Now there was something you didn't see everyday, Weasley was staring at him, not at all trying to hide it. Not that the redhead could. It was a bit unnerving how intense his eyes seemed to be before they widened slightly when he noticed that he was caught in the act and quickly looked away.

_Odd, there wasn't even a glare in his eyes. I don't think I've ever seen them so intense, and have they gotten brighter? _ Draco blinked a bit before turning and reclining in his seat. There was something definitely wrong with the redhead, though the more he thought about tit the more Draco understood. He had lost his little sister after all. It had been all over the papers, Mrs. Weasley crying over the grave of her fifteen year old daughter. Most of them were crying, but now that he thought about it, Ron hadn't been. He had looked dead. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Draco rolled his eyes. _Honestly why do I care, he's just a muggle loving blood traitor and his sister deserved what she got…didn't she? _No. No one deserved to die so young, and especially not the way she did. Not that he'd _ever_ let Weasley or the others hear him say that.

Xx-xX

"Hey Ron," Hermione looked up from a book she was reading on werewolves.

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"Is Malfoy a 'potential'?"

Ron froze and looked at the girl with wide eyes. "What do you mean, potential?" He made to look like he didn't understand.

"You know exactly what I mean," rolling her eyes she handed Ron the book that was in her hands, the chapter heading reading 'Were's and their Potentials'.

"Erm…" He looked around nervously. "Yeah?"

"I figured as much," Taking the book she spoke calmly, even smiling. "with how you have been staring at him the past week it's not much of a surprise really."

"How can you say that?" Ron looked at her with unchecked abashment. "I don't even like blokes."

"Could have fooled me with how you stare at him."

"Not you too Harry," Ron whined as he looked at his best friend.

Both shrugged, acting rather casual about the entire matter.

"So how does the wolf react to Lavender?" Hermione tilted her head to one side.

There was a moment of silence before Ron sighed. "Are you kidding me? The wolf despises her, and her scent." His nose scrunched up a bit. "Not that I can really tell her real scent under all that perfume."

Nodding Hermione shifted so that she was sitting on her legs in her comfy chair. "So it likes Malfoy's scent-"

"More then likes, I swear if I'm not paying attention to where I'm going the wolf tries to seek him out." Ron sighed as he slunk back in his chair, now staring into the open flames of the fireplace. "My mind hates him…but the wolf wants him. It's scary."

"And the drive will only get stronger if you don't face it." Hermione said before looking up. "Say's so here," Clearing her throat she read from the text. "if the afflicted person does not confront their attraction to the potential, the wolves drive to have said potential will increase to an uncontrollable degree."

Ron groaned as he let his head loll back. "No…why me?"

"Look on the bright side, at least it wasn't attracted to Malfoy Senior's scent." Harry piped up.

"Not even funny, Harry." Was the redheads grumbled response.

Xx-xX

Above the group listening from the ledge in front of the girls dorms Lavender sat, appalled. So her dear Won-won was thinking about straying? No she couldn't have that. She'd just have to make it so that Malfoy never wanted to look at the redheads face, so that he feared Ron, and she knew just how to do that and mar the blond. Taking out the scrap of paper she had scribbled on that day in class she snuck into the girls dorms and handed the note to Pavarti's owl. "Take this to Malfoy down in the Slytherin dorms."

Hooting quietly the owl let her attach the note to it's leg before taking off out the open window.

Xx-xX

Draco sat in a comfy leather chair in front of the Slytherin fire place, reading a book on potions that his godfather had recommended for him. Sighing he noticed that no matter how much he tried he couldn't get the look in Weasley's eyes out of his mind. He looked so longing, like he _wanted_ him. It worried him a bit to be honest. Suddenly a shiver ran down his spine, those eyes were so piercing.

Suddenly a tapping noise from the small 'owl window' alerted him. Standing he walked over and waved his wand to open it. Something the school seemed to have so that the Slytherin's could get messages after hours. Hooting the owl swept down and landed on a desk looking at him rather pointedly. He'd never seen this bird before. Deciding to temp fait a bit he stepped over and untied the note from it's leg letting git fly off after it nipped at his hands.

_**If you want to get back at Potter and Weasley, wait outside the Whomping Willow Friday after night fall.**_

Blinking a bit confused Draco turned the parchment over in his hand to search from some clue who it was from. Lifting it he caught the smell of something flowery. "Who would send me this?" Looking confused he looked at the clock. Friday was in two days, what would he find out? Last time he followed those three out after hours he found a dragon and ended up getting detention. After a bit he shrugged and took the note to the fire, crumbling it in his fist he tossed it in the flames. Maybe he'd check it out. After all what did he really have to loose?

Xx-xX

Finally it was the full moon, something that Ron had began to look forward to. Sure the change hurt, but he got to get out and run around. Of course Remus always made sure they weren't out too long. Ron could tell the older werewolf liked getting to run around the grounds like he used to.

Downing his potion he watched as Remus took his vial from Professor Snape with a kind smile before downing it as well. Looking between the two he shrugged before heading out the door to meet Hermione and Harry at the front of the school.

"Slow down pup." Remus laughed as he caught up with Ron. "what's the rush?"

"I just want to get out and run." Ron shrugged with a lopsided grin.

Remus laughed and followed the younger man out until they found who they were looking for.

"Come on, lets get going." Hermione smiled when she saw Ron's hurried nod in response.

"You know Minerva I could lead them there seeing as I need to be there anyways." Remus smiled at McGonagall who only shook her head.

"You know I have to put up the wards Remus."

"Of course."

Soon the group was inside the house where they waited until after nightfall to leave. They were an odd group really. Ron and Remus where close to the same size, one with shaggy red fur and the other with even shaggier brown. Ron's eyes seemed to glow that night, still a bright blue while Remus' amber eyes glistened. On Remus' back Hermione sat perched in her kneazle form, her tail swishing as she waited. Harry on the other hand was sitting at Ron's feet, his head tilted to one side. Again, they were an odd group.

The four soon snuck their way out, Harry sneaking up to press the knot on the tree and then raced out as fast as his small legs could take him followed closely by Hermione and then ron and Remus.

Xx-xX

There Draco sat wrapped in his cloak, watching the tree. He quickly began to feel like a fool as he sat their. He hadn't realized the full moon until he noted how bright the night was. Sighing he shifted in his hiding spot, only to freeze when he saw movement by the large tree.

_Only a raccoon…_He rolled his eyes but then stopped and frowned when a kneazle and two large wolves followed the small mammal out. He was a dead man. Having chosen to be right next to the tree, on the edge of the forest, the small group of animals was headed straight for him. Standing quickly a branched snapped alerting both wolves to his presence without meaning to.

"Shite…" His voice squeaked as the larger of the two growled only to stop and the smaller stepped closer, it's head tilted to one side as he sniffed the air.

Stepping closer the wolf barked a bit, sitting on it's haunches.

Draco had never been so terrified in his life. Here he was staring down two large wolves…no...these weren't wolves. They were werewolves.

Standing and taking a few more steps the wolf easily came within two feet of Draco before the blond yelped and fell backwards.

"St-stay away from me!" He raised his hands up over his head as if trying to protect himself from an attack.

Xx-xX

Inside Ron was confused at his own actions. The moment he saw the blond something in him changed, something that the potion did not effect. His wolf was calm, the potion only made sure the wolf wasn't hostile. When Malfoy fell to the ground, whimpering he stepped closer, his wolf wanting to know why the other was so frightened. Nudging one of the boys arms with his snout he gave a soft questioning bark.

"I said get away! I'm not food."

_No shite Malfoy. _Ron inwardly rolled his eyes as he sat. It was like he was watching everything, but couldn't stop himself. Again he nudged the other, this time he looked up.

Xx-xX

Draco looked up confused. The wolf wasn't biting him? Not even acting hostile, then he saw it's eyes. Two bright crystal blue orbs, so familiar…so…intense.

"Weasley?" His voice came out softer then he had expected.

The wolf reached it's snout out and nudged under Draco's chin.

In shock Draco sat there, only to jump when he heard a loud bark and looked over to see that the kneazle and the raccoon weren't there, instead stood none other then Harry bloody Potter and Hermione Granger. Both looked rather menacing in the pale moonlight that shown through the trees, creating spots of dark and light across their faces.

"You say a word to anyone and you're dead." Harry glared.

"What are you talking about? What cause Weaselbee is a mutt?" Draco scoffed only to stop when he heard the larger wolf growl.

Potter set his hand on the wolves back and it stopped it's growling.

"Not just that." He said, sounding oddly calm.

"See we're not supposed to leave the Shrieking Shack." Hermione continued for him, glaring down at the teen who was still sitting in front of the large ginger wolf.

"Couldn't just let these two be all cooped up though," Green eyes looked over, piercing the dark night to look right at Draco.

"And if I tell?" Draco asked, glad that his voice didn't break or show fear.

A soft 'woof' came from Weasley as he sat and gave the boy a wolfish smirk.

Harry snickered as if he understood the wolf. "Then you'd get detention too, after all you're out after hours and right on the border of the Forbidden Forest."

Draco scowled as he listened to Hermione laugh a bit.

Xx-xX

Ron turned his head and gave the two human's a deep warning growl before standing.

Hermione nodded and looked to Harry before transforming into her kneazle form and jumped onto Ron's back.

Remus gave huff like laugh and butted his head against Harry's hand who nodded. Turning his form shifted and he jumped onto Remus' back.

Xx-xX

As the four disappeared into the thicker parts of the forest Draco's shoulders slouched. Weasley was a werewolf, and was being nice to him. Something was definitely off now. Slowly he got to his and brushed his cloak off only to freeze when he heard an eerie howl come from not far from where they had disappeared and the snapping of twigs. The howl was low, almost baritone and sent shivers down Draco's spine.

Taking a steadying breath the blond easily made his way back to the castle, he needed to sleep. The entire way back to the dorms his mind was filled with thoughts of the red furred wolf.

The next day Draco sat at the Slytherin table eating his breakfast, every so often looking up to scan the Gryffindor table. Weasley had yet to show up all morning, it was a bit odd. Thinking back he didn't remember any time that the red head had been late for breakfast. Shaking his head he attempted to banish that wolf from his thoughts. But then he remembered the soft fur when it brushed against his face, and those intense blue eyes. They were like looking into the summer sky.

"I'm telling you 'Mione I don't know why I did it. It was like it wasn't me." Speak of the devil. Weasley walked in followed by Hermione, looking very tired and a little jumpy.

Xx-xX

"How can you not know why you did something? You were in complete control because of the potion." Hermione berated.

"That's what I thought, but the moment I saw him…" Ron trailed off as he looked up, feeling eyes on him. As he did he caught the gaze of none other then Draco Malfoy. Blinking he watched the other until the blond looked away and then looked to Hermione. "The wolf reacts with out my control, he…it doesn't want to hurt Malfoy…"

"Well of course not, but you need to be careful," She shook her head as they made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. "you might end up starting something you don't want to finish."

Nodding Ron looked up, not able to stop himself from looking at the blond, this was so wrong. In the course of a month or two he'd found himself unbelievably attracted, and it wasn't fair. Of course the wolf wasn't helping him any. In the end he had to admit though, he was glad it was Draco Malfoy that his wolf was attracted to and not Harry or Malfoy Senior. At least the younger Malfoy was attractive and maybe he wasn't as set in his ways as his father was.\

Maybe things weren't as bad as Ron thought they were…Oh who was he kidding, they were worse, he was beginning to become attracted to a prat who was most likely to become a death eater. The fates and Circe hated him, that was all there was to it.

XXXXX

A/N:: ALRIGHT! Well here is this update...sorry, thing have been hectic...moved BACK to where I was before so things are interesting. I'm hoping to convince my muse to work on this so I can atleast attempt to get one chapter out a month...-sigh- I can only hope.

Well everyone please let me know what you think alright~? thanks! -waves-


	5. Why Me

Title: A Wolf's Heart  
Penname: Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune  
Pairing: Ron/Draco Remus/Severus(maybe . . . most likely)  
Summary: A werewolf attack on the Burrow during Christmas break kills Ginny and leaves Ron injured, changing his life forever. In the aftermath, Ron and his family must deal with the loss of his sister as well as the hardships of his becoming a werewolf, a creature that most of the wizarding world looks down on. How will he deal with it all when he's forced to go back to school, despite everything?  
Warnings: Slash,  
Disclaimer: Only the plot idea is mine, all characters and places as well as the world belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Ron slumped in his seat in the library. He had decided to sit with Hermione while she studied, every so often getting a book for her. That was one thing he was good at, finding particular books in the library, but only because of Hermione's constant studying. After retrieving a muggle studies book for the brunette girl he walked back to their table and set it down looking around.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley."

The feminine voice made the red-haired boy jump a bit and spin in place. When he stopped he saw Madam Pince standing behind him.

"Oh, Madam Pince….can I help you?"

"I need you to help Mr. Malfoy look for a few books," She paused when she saw something flicker through the young man's eyes. " I have filing and such to do."

"Uh…," Ron shifted his gaze from the older woman to the blond beside her. "Why me ma'am I-"

"You know this library just as well as I do," The woman shook her head. "well maybe not just as well but well enough." With that she turned, leaving the two teens to stare at each other for an ungodly awkward amount of time.

After a few moments Ron cleared his throat. "So what are you looking for."

"Werewolves." A very steady, very direct response came from the smaller teen.

"W-werewolves?" Ron stuttered, his eyes widening a bit.

"Yes, I don't believe I stuttered, Weaselbee." Draco droned on as he looked away.

Frowning all surprise left the taller male as he turned on his heel and bee lined towards the correct section. "Here," He waved at the bookcase and a few stacks. "these are the books on were's that aren't in the restricted section."

"Any you'd recommend?" Sighing the boy stepped forward picking up one of the books and thumbing through it.

"What are you looking for?"

"Anything, general knowledge, behavior, eating…mating." The last part was rather stalled as he snapped a book closed and looked at the red head. "Something that might give reason for your rather calm reaction to me. I would think even with the Wolfsbane you would try to scare me off…not," He took a breath, he really had no subtlety one thing his father always reminded him of.

"Look I don't even understand it…it's just," Ron shifted where he stood. "your…your…" He grumbled out the last part, making it completely incoherent.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath Ron sighed, attempting to calm his nerves. "My wolf believes you to be a potential…."

"Potential?" Draco looked confused. "What are you on about, Weaselbee?"

"Can't you call me by my real name at least once? For Merlin's sake!" Ron snapped, his eyes flashing a moment before going back to normal.

"What. Is. A. Potential," Draco ground out, his eyes narrowing.

"If you want to know so badly read Wolves, Weres and Preternatural Instincts." Turning on his heel Ron stormed off, leaving the library and heading straight for the grounds, he needed to run.

Xx-xX

Back in the library Draco watched Ron take off and shook his head. "Gryffindors…so hot headed.." He tilted his head a bit with a light smirk. _Though he is cute when he's angry…where'd that come from._ Frowning the Malfoy heir shook his head and looked at the shelves, easily finding the book that Weasley had recommended. Looking through the glossary he found the word 'potential' with a capital 'P' was a very common term. Skimming through the pages listed he went to the first one, "The term Potential refers to a person whom a werewolf may consider a possible mate," Silvery grey eyes widened. "Weasley thinks _I'm _a Potential?"

_**The Potential is determined by their scent, most Were's do not agree with who their wolf chooses but if the afflicted person does not confront their attraction to the Potential, the wolves drive to have said Potential will increase to an uncontrollable degree.**_

Blinking a few times he read the passage over and over, hoping something might change. When nothing did he sighed and decided to continuing reading. He was sure there had to be something the Gryffindor had missed, maybe something about people who seem to be a potential but really weren't. _Yeah right._

Xx-xX

Ron ran, letting the wind whip at his face, cool but not freezing, not like _that_ night. His lungs were burning and his legs ached, but didn't want to stop. Stopping meant that he'd have to go back, be the Ron that everyone saw him as. The one who didn't cry, he never had cried except as he was bit. He had no right to cry, he could have saved her, could have stopped it. He just knew everyone else thought it too, they were just too nice to say anything.

Finally his tired legs gave out, tripping over a tree root, he fell to the ground with a hollow thud. His arms shook as they kept him up, breathing coming out in shallow puffs as his lungs seemed to be on fire. His face stung and he was sure it was bright red from all his running. Letting his body fall to the ground he rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky.

He missed his little sister so much, it just didn't feel right for him to mourn her. Not that it felt any better acting as if nothing had happened.

Xx-xX

A few days passed and Ron felt himself becoming more and more anxious. The blond had read the book, he knew because he'd seen him skimming it from time to time. He could only imagine the excuses the Slytherin had given his dorm mates. Ron had already told the others that he had a feeling Draco knew.

"Are you sure?" Remus looked a bit worried for the younger werewolf.

Ron shifted a bit in his seat as he stared down at his cup of tea. "I told him to read the book you recommended."

"Ah, then he should know."

Sighing Hermione shook her head. "We can only hope he doesn't torment Ron for something he can not control."

"Like that's going to happen," Harry rolled his eyes from his seat next to the brunette girl. "after all this _is_ Malfoy we're talking about."

An uneasy silence swept over the group for the better part of the night. Every so often someone bringing up a different subject that only ended in another bout of silence.

The rest of the week went by without much of a hitch. Ron was on edge through most of it but attempted to ignore the feeling. He noticed his wolf seemed a bit happier now that they knew Malfoy was sure to know what a Potential was.

Middle of the following week Ron was patrolling the west wing of the school, he had finally continued his Prefects duties after his time off because of 'mourning'. Wandering the halls he felt like he wasn't himself. He was being spacey as he looked at the stone walls, admiring a painting from time to time.

"If you're not going to do your job correctly don't do it at all Weasley," A snaky voice floated from behind the teen.

Spinning Ron blinked a few times when he saw Malfoy standing under a torch, the light bathing over him, creating sharply contrasting shadows over his narrow features. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" He cleared his throat. "I mean, you're supposed to be around the infirmary patrolling."

"Yes well," The blond stepped out of the direct fire light. "I figured now would be best to speak with you."

"About?"

"Oh don't act innocent," Draco rolled his eyes. "it doesn't suit you."

"So you finished your research then?" Ron straightened up looking down at the other, his wolf wanting him to pounce forward, force the smaller teen to submit.

"Yes I have…."

"And?"

Xx-xX

The red head looked a bit, jumpy currently.

Draco swallowed a bit of air, even so still looking his usual calm and cool self. "What do I smell like?" That had not been what he had wanted to ask. _Moron, idiot, stupid! Why would you ask something like that?_

Weasley seemed confused a moment before frowning. "What, making fun of me?" He glared at Draco hotly.

"No!" Draco looked almost frightened as he took a step back before regaining his footing and stood straight again. "I was merely curious what about my scent you seemed to be attracted to," He cleared his throat a bit. "That way I can change it." _Liar._

"Well…" The redhead's attitude seemed to change instantly. "sort of like…cloves…and jasmine…and musk." His voice was soft as he spoke, his nostrils flaring a bit as he seemed to smell the air, with out making it obvious that he was doing just that.

Blinking a bit Draco began to go over what could cause him to smell like the things the other had listed off.

"Scent isn't determined by what you do, or who your around."

"I know that, Weasley." Draco snapped a bit and rolled his eyes. When he looked back at Ron he had to keep himself from laughing. The Gryffindor was gaping, making quite the perfect impression of a fish out of water. "What?"

"You…" He blinked a few times. "You called me 'Weasley',"

_I did? Oh bloody hell…I did. _Shaking his head Draco calmed himself, slipping into his casual facade. "And? I am attempting to have a semi-decent conversation."

Again the redhead seemed to be in shock, after shaking his head he blinked a few times at Draco. "Right…"

"Well then, I will simply have to find a way to change my scent."

"Is it really that bad that my wolf finds it attractive?" Blue eyes were cast downward.

Taken aback Draco looked at the other in mild shock. Was it so bad? Really he hadn't even thought about what he felt about the matter. Did Weasley like the fact that Draco Malfoy was a potential mate? Scowling Draco did the only thing he knew how to do and acted as his father had taught him for so many years. "Of course it is. You Ronald Weasley," He took a step forward. "are beneath me." With that he turned sharply and began to head back to his own patrol, leaving a very stunned Ron to watch him leave.

_Now he can understand how it feels to not get a say…maybe I was a little too, _he stopped himself for a moment. No he wouldn't think like that. What he said had been true, a Malfoy could never have feelings of any sort, aside from hatred, for a blood traitor.

Xx-xX

Ron gaped as he watched the other leave, sudden anger flaring up as he turned and struck out at the wall feeling the stone crack under his fist, or maybe those were bones. He didn't really care, not even listening to the portraits who were snapping angrily at him. How dare the Slytherin talk to him like that. His wolf growled in the back of his mind, making it hard to control the anger that seemed to come over him in waves. "Damn Malfoy."

Xx-xX

"So he confronted you?"

"I can't believe he said you were beneath him!" Hermione scowled as she paced.

"Guys it doesn't matter…can we just forget about it?" Ron sighed as he looked out around the grounds. It was sunny out so the three of them chose to sit out by the lake, it made Ron relax a bit more feeling the grass beneath his fingers.

"How can you say that?" Hermione demanded looking over at her friend. "He had no right to treat you-"

"I can say it because it's true, besides he's the son of a death eater and a pureblood supremacist." Ron sighed. "We're from two separate worlds so it wouldn't work out."

"Romeo and Juliet much?" Harry shook his head with a small grin.

"So who does that make you?" Hermione smiled looking at Harry. "Tybalt or Benvolio?"

"Benvolio," Harry nodded with a laugh.

"What are you two on about?" Ron looked confused.

"It's an old play written by a muggle named William Shakespeare, called Romeo and Juliet." Hermione looked back to Ron, smile still present on her face as she began. "Two teens fell in love but they were from two separate houses that hated each other. In the end Juliet fakes her death, when Romeo goes to get her to sweep her off her feet he finds her dead and mourns."

"He poisons himself and dies but right as he's dieing Juliet wakes up." Harry continued for the other. "Grieving, she takes Romeo's dagger and kills herself with it."

"So who are the two you said?"

"Tybalt was Juliet's cousin who Romeo kills." Harry shrugged.

Smiling Hermione and nodded before continuing. "And Benvolio is Romeo's cousin."

"Right…" Ron looked oddly at the two of them. "One you two are starting to sound like Fred and George, two…neither of us are in love with the other so it's not the same as the play."

Hermione shrugged. "Denial, not just a river in Egypt."

"What?" Ron looked confused.

"Nothing." Harry snickered.

"Would you two stop it already." The red head gave an exasperated sigh before falling back onto the grass.

Xx-xX

From a tree not far from the three Draco sat, he didn't make it a habit of 'spying' on the golden trio but he couldn't seem to help it. Knowing what Weasley's wolf thought of him both frightened and intrigued him.

Watching the three of them laugh and talk stirred an odd sense of longing within the blond. To have friends that he could open up to so fully, it was something he was never allowed. The only people who hung around him where his two 'thugs' and Parkinson, none of which made for a very stimulating or entertaining conversation. Not to mention that Pansy's constant whining annoyed the Malfoy boy to no end. Sighing Draco leaned against the tree, listening to the three laugh made him wish things had gone differently during that first year. Had Harry taken his hand in friendship he would have a friend, an equal.

After a while he decided to go back to watching the small group, his eyes seemingly finding it hard to look away from the tall redhead for too long. To think that he was the one the wolf had chosen, over Potter or Granger. It made an odd feeling of happiness fill him, only for him to smash it away. A Malfoy could never love a Weasley, not to mention his father would be furious if he were to find out his son had an attraction to men.

His thoughts tormented him more as he watched them. Hearing the others tease the tall teen he couldn't help the small smile when he watched Ron fall back in exasperation. Really Ron was cute at the same time as holding an odd exotic look. Looking at him once you would just see the lanky read head that was common of all Weasley children; but when you really looked at Ron he was different. Those eyes, something that Draco could never get out of his mind since he first really saw them on the night of the full moon.

Sighing Draco stood and began to walk back to the castle, he had homework to get to.

"Drakey!" A high pitched, rather annoying, voice pierced through the blonds thoughts.

Looking up Draco didn't even have time to see a flash of black before he felt an arm wrap around his own right one. Sighing he let himself slump. "Hello Pansy," He drawled as he looked to his right. "can I help you?"

"No." The girl giggled as she laid her head against Draco's shoulder. "I've been looking for you for hours, have you been out here the entire time?"

"Yes."

"You know you could get sick, you really shouldn't be out here with out a warm coat" Pansy smirked as her arms moved to circle his neck and she stepped in front of him, effectively stopping him in his tracks. "or me." Leaning back she looked up at the Slytherin Prince through her eyelashes.

"Parkinson," He rolled his eyes with a very unimpressed drawl. "how many times must I tell you I'm not interested."

"Oh but Drakey," The girl whined, "I got a letter from mum yesterday, she says that your mother came to talk to mine about a betrothal." Winking she giggled. "As of summer break we will be engaged."

"Yes and that is-"

"Do you mind taking this, show, somewhere else." A deep rather angry voice filtered from behind the blond. Looking over his shoulder he was startled to find a fairly angry looking Ronald Weasley glaring at him, no at Pansy.

"Oh shove off Weaselbee," Pansy rolled her eyes, only tightening her grip around Draco as she moved and rested her head under the blonds chin. "You're just jealous,"

"Of what?" Ron scoffed, "a pug faced bitch like you?"

"How dare you!" She looked stunned from Ron then backing up she looked up at Draco. "Drakey say something."

Draco just stood, stunned by the werewolf's presence. He had never seen such anger, passion, and possessiveness in any one persons eyes all at once before. That is not until this day. The intensity of it made him shiver.

"Well, Malfoy," Ron looked at Draco, finally. "got something to say?"

Suddenly he had three pairs of eyes on him.

"What is there to say? You just implied you had no reason to be jealous of Pansy." He smirked, wrapping his arms around the girl in front of him. "And they say there are rumors of my being a bloody poof."

Pansy giggled as she ran a hand through Draco's hair. "What you like my Drakey or something? Too bad for you we're to be engaged."

"Pansy…"

"He's all mine, till death do us part." She tightened her grip.

As she did Draco could see all of the emotions in Ron's eyes flare like a fire which just had fresh, dry, kindling thrown into it. A second shiver ran down his spine. "Pansy let's get inside, I need to warm up."

"That's right bitch, go warm your toy." Ron growled as he pushed past them, meaningfully bashing into the couple before disappearing into the castle.

As Potter and Granger past them as well Draco saw the disappointed look in the girl's eyes while green eyes seemed to warn him.

"talk about a foul mouth and mood, so typical of a mudblood loving traitor."

"He just lost his sister Pansy," Draco sighed shaking his head.

"So? One less Gryffin-dork brat to kill with the upcoming war." She chimed before pulling him along. "Come on just forget about them, lets go sit by the fire in the commons."

Draco simply let himself be dragged off, his mind racing. Why was he defending Weasley? Was he beginning to develop feelings for the blood traitor? No. He had already developed them the moment he read finished reading the book on werewolves. Instead of becoming more afraid it made Draco feel more pulled to the red head. The idea of someone being chosen for another by the fates, it was almost romantic in an odd way. Not to mention the way that Ronald had been looking at him, the possessiveness in his eyes was unbelievably profound and it made the blond feel something he rarely felt from anyone, it made him feel wanted. Perhaps he'd just have to see what came of the red head's attraction to him.

AN: Hey guys! Ok well here is the long awaited Chapter 5! Sorry it's been so long my muse is being finniky. I have half of the next chapter written so I will try to crank it out soon for you all! Please leave me a review, flames help me toast yummy marsh-mellows so they are welcome too ^-^ Thanks guys for all your support!


End file.
